You Do Not Belong Here
You Do Not Belong Here is the second episode of ''SRorgs: Reddit''. Story Previously on... SURVIVOR! The game got underway, and immediately on each tribe, alliances were formed. On Ile, it was Cody, Banak, Theo, and Potato. While on Alafia, it was Cool, Davey, Mont, and Sab. On Ile, Mattlew scrambled. But it was Banak who found safety in a Hidden Immunity Idol. On Alafia, the tribe had to decide between the inactive, and the untrustworthy. In the end, the tribe decided to vote out their inactive members as Gus was voted out 4-0. 13 are left! Who will be voted out tonight? Day 4 Coming back from Tribal, many members of the tribe are confused as to why Ashley didn’t vote. While the Alafia 4 are confused about Ashley, Leo is bummed as he realizes he’s on the bottom. Ashley pulls Mont aside and talks with him, hoping that he still wants to work with her after her antics on the first 3 days and lack of a vote at Tribal Council. After Mont walks away, Ashley looks frustrated with her tribe. The Alafia 4 continues to discuss their disdain for Ashley, all believing she might be just too unpredictable to stay. They know that Leo has done nothing for the tribe, but they see some merit in taking out Ashley as soon as possible. Day 5 On Ile, the Ile Alliance sits happily knowing they have both the majority and the idol. Meanwhile, Mattlew continues to look for the Hidden Immunity Idol, once again failing to bond with his tribemates. Knowing he needs numbers, Matt decides to talk to Conscious and Jay, knowing they are both on the bottom due to their inactivity. Cody and Potato each notice this activity. Day 7 At the Immunity Challenge, the tribes have to play Temple Run. Cody decides to sit out for Ile but the tribe still manages to perform better than Alafia thanks to an amazing score by Matt, sending them back to Tribal Council. Back at camp, Ashley immediately scrambles to make sure she’s safe. A bit further from camp, Davey and Sab have a conversation about getting rid of Ashley. Davey agrees with this sentiment. As this is happening, Leo talks with Ashley. During the conversation, they begin to yell at one another, eventually causing Ashley to storm off. After Ashley’s outburst, the Alafia 4 meets up and Davey and Sab present their idea of blindsiding Ashley at the upcoming Tribal Council. The reaction is not too strong and Mont is especially wary. Mont heads out on a walk with Cool afterwards and tells him that he want to keep Ashley in the game. Cool is worried. At Tribal Council, the discussion is mainly around Leo’s inactivity and Ashley’s conduct around camp. It is abundantly clear that it will be one of the two of them going home. As the votes are read, Leo did not vote as expected and the vote was 3-2. Cool decided to swing with Davey and Sab, making Ashley the second person voted out of the game. Ashley is furious, she curses out her tribe as she exits, dumbfounded in their decision to keep the inactive Leo over her. Challenges Immunity Challenge: ''Temple Run'' Each tribe had to play the mobile game Temple Run with the goal of getting the most coins. The tribe that collected the most coins, would win immunity. Winner: Ile Scores: Ile: 29, 25, 39 Alafia: 17, 50, 20, 40 Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Last Words Trivia *The episode title comes from Ashley as she tells Leo what she thinks of his role in the tribe. *Cool had the most confessionals this episode, with 4 **Conscious and Jay did not have any confessionals. * Ashley's boot marks the first SRorgs blindside. ** It was also the first vote-off of an active player. Category:SRorgs: Reddit episodes